Ignorance is Bliss
by leewrin
Summary: Who ever said that homosexuality is a disease, were somewhat right. It is spreading, at least I'm trying to get it to. Some people actually find it common now, and then again, some people are so ignorant. Maybe someone should infect Troy Bolton. Slash!R


**Summary: Who ever said that homosexuality is a disease, were somewhat right. It is spreading, at least I'm trying to get it to. Some people actually find it common now, and some people are so ignorant, and still cling to the opposites attract theory. Maybe someone should infect Troy Bolton. **

**A/N: So, This is another Ryan & Troy story. Brand new. I started reading the other one I wrote, for inspiration, and simply becausse I just couldn't remember how it went. I would hate to use the same plot. This is a little different, and for once, I actually know where I'm going with this story.  
So this is the first chapter. Don't actually base the whole story on this chapter. This is just a minor thing to the plot, and it really only carries out for a few chapters.  
So I hope you guys like it, you may not like the first chapter, so I'll try and post the second one as quickly as possible for you to get a better feel of the story. Anyways for now, here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, or it's Characters, and all that good stuff.**

**Ignorance is Bliss**

_My name is Ryan Evans, and I am a student at East High. I'm not popular. I'm not social; I'm not a jock, a nerd, gothic. But I do fit one stereotype. I'm gay. And because of that, I'm not admired, or well-liked. Instead I'm tormented, and made fun of. I never came out to the school, but if you saw what I wore, you'd know. _

_I'm a musician first and foremost. I was a child prodigy. Music is all around me, it's how I heal, it's how I feel. It's why I'm alive. I've been playing since I was 2. At the age of the 6, I was playing concertos. I could play Mozart with my eyes closed. By the age of 10, I was composing for symphonies. But no one here cares about that. Because I'm gay, and that rules out anything I've been able to compose. _

_I spend time in the theatre. It's my second talent. To dance and to act. I don't enjoy it as much as music but it is fun to support my sister. This is her dream, to be a theatre queen. _

_I think mine is to be Elton John. _

_Every year up to the age of 12, Mr. Bolton's son Troy spent the summer here in Albuquerque. Then him and his mother moved here. And every year since the age of 12, I've had a crush on Mr. Bolton's straight son Troy. _

_5 years later, I'm 17, and that crush is still as good as new. _

_I spent my whole high school experience chasing Troy, trying to get him to notice me. This is now going to be my final year, and I'm still trying. I don't know why. You can't turn a straight man gay. He's just a fantasy I should have gave up on 5 years ago. _

_But if you knew me at all, _

_I don't give up. _

"The dominant seventh for A major… Root note is A. Spell out the chord for us Mr. Bolton."

I lifted my head to see Troy struggle with the question. I always got a laugh out of watching guys like him try to understand the theory of music.

"Uhh.. A major, A—A , uh… A,"

"Yes, I think we've established that there is an A, in the chord, what is the rest, Mr. Bolton?"

"I don't know sir,"

"Yes well, you are about to. A major third about A, maybe that should help you,"

I could see Troy still didn't know the answer. I found this really amusing, to watch. Every basket ball player who took this class looked like a deer in the headlights. I watched him look down at his notes and look back up again.

"I still don't know sir," I heard him say.

Again, I mentally laughed.

"Mr. Evans, perhaps you could be so kind as to help Mr. Bolton out, Dominant chord of A major is?"

"A, C sharp, E, G" I said proudly, this is the one thing I knew, that no one carrying a basketball knew.

"Now was that so hard? Now today's lesson is complete, fill out the worksheets that are being passed around. If you have any questions ask me, I'll try my hardest to answer them. However, as we've established, some of you, might just be hopeless"

I quietly went to work on my worksheets, every so often I'd take a look at the time, or around the class. I'd watch Kelsi rush through her work, it looked as if she was working on something else. She was someone who knew this stuff as well as I did.

We had a lot in common, we both loved music, and we both desperately wanted to get into the same university. However, we also didn't have a lot in common. Like I was gay, and she was straight. And, I had a crush on Troy, and she had a crush on, well, me.

I don't know her enough to consider her my friend. Which is why I would never tell her I'm gay. But, it's one of those things, until I tell her, the flirting won't stop.

I heard half of the team have their daily conversation. Who's new, who's cheating who, who blew who. I looked over to put faces the the voices. Troy didn't look to happy. I saw him concentrate on the page in front of him. Looks like someone really wants to get this theory done. Why is that hard to believe.

"Alright class, pack up your things, remember I want those work sheets on my desk first thing next class. Have a good day, Troy I'd like to see you, and Ryan, if you aren't in a rush, I'd like to see you too", Mr. Williams called me over. My heart raced slightly, and I couldn't help but wonder all the possible reasons why the teacher would want to talk to me and Troy at the same time. I packed up my stuff and walked over to the teachers desk where Troy was already standing.

"Troy you aren't getting this at all, are you? Can you even read music?"

Troy shook is head and looked at the floor. I felt myself feel sorry for him, it wasn't easy to learn.

"I'm sorry Ryan I was going to ask you sooner, but I hadn't had the chance. Troy, Ryan is going to teach you the piano. The basics, you learn it, you'll be able to understand this"

"WHAT" we both said simultaneously.

I saw Troy's face flush as he looked at Mr. Williams in anger "I don't need help. I don't get this. I'm never going to get it, and I'm not just going to magically understand this just because I'm being taught me some fa— someone else"

I winced a little. It hurt when he calls me that. I knew what was about to come out of his mouth. And I wasn't about to be verbally abused by him, just so he could pass this class.

"I'm sorry Mr. Williams, but I can't teach him. I'm sure Kelsi would be happy to. She's a girl," I looked over at him slightly upset and slightly angry "And she's straight. I hope you can understand Mr. Williams, I just can't do it".

I walked out of the classroom before Mr. Williams could say anything. I heard footsteps follow me, I knew he wasn't going to let me off the hook.

"Hey, Ryan"

No, that was definitely not the voice of my teacher. I turned around to see Troy, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm, uhh.. I'm, sor—Listen, I need you to teach me. If you don't I'm going to fail,"

"You're sorry"

"No! I just don't want to fail that class"

I sighed. How could I saw no to that beautiful face, with it's beautiful features.

"If you don't call me fag. Ever"


End file.
